


Start Anew

by zenelly



Series: Leopika Week 2016 [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Leopika Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: For Leopika Week 2016! Day one: Yellow/Beginnings   The words hang between them.   Leorio almost wishes he could slap himself-from-a-few-seconds-ago in the face, because, wow, bad timing much, but he can’t. He just has to stand by it, stand straight, shoulders back, and stare Kurapika down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Leopika week! Good lord I love this ship, I am done and gone over it, it's so good. Grumpy men and their grumpy partners and the deep, deep vein of caring that goes between them.

The words hang between them.

Leorio almost wishes he could slap himself-from-a-few-seconds-ago in the face, because, wow, bad timing much, but he can’t. He just has to stand by it, stand straight, shoulders back, and stare Kurapika down. Kurapika watches him, wide-eyed, then his stare falls somewhere around Leorio’s collarbones, drawing back inside himself.

“This isn’t something you can just take back, you know” Kurapika says, voice direct and intent, and Leorio leans forward, cups Kurapika’s cheek in his hand, turning those red, red eyes back on him.

“You say that like I didn’t know before,” Leorio says gently. His thumb traces a soft path along the curve of Kurapika’s cheekbone, and Kurapika turns his face towards the caress, dropping his gaze.

Finally, though, he pulls back, gently but firmly pushing Leorio’s wrist down. “It’s always going to be like this, you know. I’m never going to stop fighting. I’ve lost so much.”

“Kurapika… I’m not asking you to give this up. I’m not. It’d be better for your blood-pressure, but. Let me help. Just let me be here with you, at least.” Leorio says, turning his hand over in Kurapika’s threading their fingers together. “Please.”

Kurapika stares up at him, unreadable, but not moving away anymore. Fingers clench around Leorio’s. “If I say no-”

“I’m still going to be here. I’m not leaving just because you turn me down.” Leorio’s made of tougher stuff than that, damn it. He might have to console himself with some alcohol, but it wouldn’t be the first time he was rejected.

“Okay.”

Leorio blinks.

“Okay?”

That gets him a tut, and a swat on the arm, but Kurapika doesn’t pull away. “Did I stutter? Yes, okay. I can’t exactly stop you.”

But he tilts his face up expectantly, and he squeaks when Leorio kisses him and spins him around. Kurapika is smiling by the time he’s set back down, blond hair ruffled from Leorio’s exuberance, and, really, it’s beautiful.

He’s beautiful.

And they’ll be fine.


End file.
